Roger MacBride
| birth_place =New Rochelle, New York | death_date = March | death_place =Miami Beach, Florida | constituency = | party = Libertarian | spouse = | profession = Attorney, writer, television producer | religion = | signature = | footnotes = }} Roger Lea MacBride (August 6, 1929 – March 5, 1995) was an American lawyer, political figure, writer and television producer. He was the presidential nominee of the Libertarian Party in the 1976 election. MacBride became the first presidential elector in U.S. history to cast a vote for a woman when, in the presidential election of 1972, he voted for the Libertarian Party candidates John Hospers for president and Theodora "Tonie" Nathan for vice president. He was co-creator and co-producer of the television series Little House on the Prairie. Life MacBride was born in New Rochelle, New York in 1929.Saxon, Wolfgang (March 8, 1995) "Roger MacBride, 65, Libertarian And 'Little House' Heir, Is Dead", The New York Times. Retrieved June 15, 2011. He called himself "the adopted grandson" of a family friend, writer and political theorist Rose Wilder Lane, whom he met for the first time when he was 14 years of age. ISBN 9781586485726 Lane - the daughter of writer Laura Ingalls Wilder, who was noted for writing the ''Little House'' series of books - designated MacBride as as a "political disciple", as well as her executor and sole heir. MacBride was a graduate of Princeton University and Harvard Law School. Law career MacBride worked for the Wall Street-based law firm White & Case for several years before opening a small practice in Vermont. By the mid-1970s, Macbride had relocated to Virginia and was no longer practicing law full time. Writing and television producing career MacBride inherited Lane's estate including rights to the substantial Ingalls-Wilder literary estate, including the "Little House on the Prairie" franchise. He is the author of record of three additional "Little House" books, and began the "Rocky Ridge Years" series of children's novels, describing Lane's Ozark childhood. He published two books on constitutional law - The American Electoral College and Treaties versus the Constitution, ISBN 9781412965804 as well as a Libertarian Party manifesto -'' A New Dawn for America: The Libertarian Challenge''. In the 1970s, MacBride co-created the television series Little House on the Prairie and served as a co-producer for the show.'' Vermont politics MacBride was elected to the Vermont House of Representatives in 1962 and served one term.Lawyer Politicians in Virginia: Roger Lea MacBride (1929-1995), The Political Graveyard. Retrieved July , 2012. Running as a Goldwater Republican, he made an unsuccessful bid for the Republican Party nomination for Governor of Vermont in 1964.(1964) Primary Election Results, Office of the Vermont Secretary of State. State Archives. Retrieved July , 2012. 1972 electoral vote MacBride was the treasurer of the Republican Party of Virginia in 1972 and one of the party's electors when Richard Nixon won the popular vote for his second term as President of the United States. MacBride, however, as a "faithless elector", voted for the nominees of the Libertarian Party - presidential candidate John Hospers and vice-presidential candidate Tonie Nathan. In so doing, MacBride made Nathan the first woman in U.S. history to receive an electoral vote. Political pundit David Boaz later commented in Liberty magazine that MacBride was "faithless to Nixon and Agnew, anyway, but faithful to the constitutional principles Rose Wilder Lane had instilled in him."Boaz, David "Roger Lea MacBride, 1929–1995", Liberty, March 1995, p. 13. 1976 presidential campaign After casting his historical electoral vote in 1972, MacBride instantly gained favor within the fledgling Libertarian Party, which had only begun the previous year.Doherty, Brian (2008). Radicals for Capitalism: A Freewheeling History of the Modern American Libertarian Movement. PublicAffairs. pp. 393-395. As the Libertarian presidential nominee in 1976, he achieved ballot access in 32 states; he and his running mate, David Bergland, received 172,553 (0.21%) popular votes by official count, and no electoral votes."1976 Presidential General Election Results", Dave Leip's Atlas of U.S. Presidential Elections. Retrieved July 25, 2012. Republican Liberty Caucus MacBride rejoined the Republican Party in the 1980s and helped establish the Republican Liberty Caucus, a group promoting libertarian principles within the Republican Party.[http://www.rlc.org/Library/OrgDocs/rlcbrochure.pdf The Republican Liberty Caucus Library, Republican Liberty Caucus: Background and Early History, Retrieved July 26, 2012.] He chaired this group from 1992 until his death in 1995.[http://www.rlc.org/2011/02/20/history-of-our-movement/ The Republican Liberty Caucus, History of our Movement, Retrieved July 26, 2012.] Death MacBride died of heart failure on March 5, 1995. A controversy ensued upon his death when the local library in Mansfield, Missouri, contended that Wilder's original will gave her daughter ownership of the literary estate for her lifetime only, and that all rights were to revert to the Laura Ingalls Wilder Library after her death. Langton, James (November 29, 1999) "Library claims rights to `Little House' books", Chicago Sun-Times via HighBeam Research . Retrieved July 26, 2012. The ensuing court case was settled in an undisclosed manner, but MacBride's heirs retained the rights.Margolis, Rick (June 1, 2001) "Settlement on 'Little House' Books", School Library Journal. Retrieved July 26, 2012. In an obituary for MacBride, David Boaz wrote, "In some ways he was the last living link to the best of the Old Right, the rugged-individualist, anti-New Deal, anti-interventionist spirit of Rep. Howard Buffett, Albert Jay Nock, H.L. Mencken, Isabel Paterson, and Lane." Publications Political Series on the early life of Rose Wilder * Little House on Rocky Ridge (1993) * Little Farm in the Ozarks (1994) * In the Land of the Big Red Apple (1995) * On the Other Side of the Hill (1995) * Little Town in the Ozarks (1996) * New Dawn on Rocky Ridge (1997) * On the Banks of the Bayou (1998) * Bachelor Girl (1999) See also * References External links ;About *MacBride, Roger at Our Campaigns. ;Audio / video *Roger MacBride and Rose Wilder Lane: A Libertarian Legacy Category:1929 births Category:1995 deaths Category:American children's writers Category:American legal writers Category:American political writers Category:American television producers Category:Deaths from heart failure Category:Faithless electors Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Libertarian Party (United States) presidential nominees Category:Members of the Vermont House of Representatives Category:New York lawyers Category:People from New Rochelle, New York Category:Princeton University alumni Category:United States presidential candidates, 1976 Category:Vermont lawyers Category:Virginia lawyers Category:Virginia Libertarians Category:Virginia Republicans Category:Writers from New York Category:Writers from Vermont Category:Writers from Virginia